Tes désirs font désordre
by Warrlan
Summary: Le passé laisse souvent un sentiment planant d'incertitude, de doutes, qui un jour ou l'autre doivent s'expliquer pour que l'on ne devienne pas fou. Mais qui est prêt à revenir sur son passé douloureux? Qui est réellement prêt à admettre l'inadmissible? Draco ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à aller à la recherche de ses réponses. Mais son corps, lui, savait. PWP. HPDM. Lemon.


Tes désirs font désordre.

* * *

En ce moment, je me suis liée d'amitié avec des personnes qui vivent dans une citée. J'ai travaillé un an dans un quartier sensible, et au début, j'étais assez mal à l'aise quand j'y marchais seule. Mes amis, je vais surtout les voir la nuit et pendant quelques temps j'étais toujours perdue dans certains questionnements comme "mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, à cette heure là?". Maintenant, j'ai réussi à apprivoiser le sentiment de malaise que je ressens quand je marche dans les rues, et je me suis même prise d'affection pour cette cité. J'avais envie d'imaginer là-bas Draco, si précieuse, rempli de sentiments contradictoires. Voilà d'ou est né l'introduction de ce petit PWP que j'ai choisi de scinder en deux chapitres. Je suis désolé d'avance pour la qualité de mon écriture qui n'est pas exceptionnelle mais en ce moment j'ai bien envie d'extérioriser certains sentiments et je pense que l'écriture est un très bon moyen d'extérioriser. Merci à ceux qui me lirons de m'accompagner sur la voie de la guérison. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un agréable moment.

* * *

C'est la démarche assurée que Draco Malfoy, longeait les rues pavées du Londres moldu éclairées par les lampadaires et la lune claire d'une nuit d'été humide. L'air était lourd, le temps orageux, même si les rues lui semblaient glaciales, et son trajet qui ne lui était pas familier ne le rassurait pas, il n'y avait presque pas âme qui vive, les voitures passant très rarement et à chaque fois à folle allure. Il gardait sa main fermement agrippée à sa baguette dans la poche de sa veste noire, accoutrement qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude de porter car il ne fréquentait que rarement le monde des moldus. Les vieilles habitudes étaient tenaces, il ne se mélangeait toujours pas. Son nom avait été sali, et c'était plus la peur du jugement et l'envie de garder son confort en évitant le regard méprisant des nés-moldus, des sangs impurs et autres parias hybrides, qui le poussait à rester cloîtré au sein de sa famille désormais déchue, qui n'avait plus aucune influence, bien qu'encore détentrice de ses biens et de sa richesse. C'était tout ce qui lui restait. Ça, et le semblant de paix qu'il avait trouvé dans son travail au ministère, qu'il occupait depuis ses 21 ans.

Après la guerre, la compagne de Draco lui avait donné un unique héritier, Scorpius. Il était le seul désir de son père, qui durant toute sa vie n'avait eu pour but que de perpétuer le noble nom de sa famille, et c'était chose faite car Scorpius était un sang pur. Il s'efforçait de donner à son jeune fils, une éducation qui n'était pas le reflet de celle qu'il avait reçu. On ne change pas un serpentard, et on ne chasse ceci dit pas le naturel. Scorpius eut une enfance heureuse, une présence aimante de la part de sa mère et de son père, pleine de codes sociaux difficiles à enregistrer pour un enfant si jeune (ainsi que pour n'importe quel être humain extérieur à ce milieu) mais c'était un petit garçon épanoui. Draco, qui avait réellement été impacté par la Grande guerre, se voulait être un père moderne. Le petit excellait au Quidditch, il excellait à l'école, il excellait dans l'art d'être un parfait petit manipulateur avec son sourire de chérubin blondin qui n'était pas sans rappeler son père au même âge, mais qui faisait fondre les cœurs de toute la famille.

Scorpius avait, sans trop de surprise était envoyé à la maison Serpentard. Ce qui était beaucoup plus surprenant en revanche, c'était l'affiliation à cette même maison, d'un certain Albus Potter. Ce qui était encore plus un coup du sort pour les nerfs de notre pauvre blond, c'était que son fils, s'était lié d'une amitié sans failles avec ce jeune garçon. Tous deux étaient liés comme les doigts de la main et s'efforçaient chaque jour de toujours plus faire les 400 coups. Le tempérament d'Albus n'était pas sans rappeler celui de son père, à l'époque ou il passait son temps à tenter un peu plus chaque année d'attenter à son intégrité physique.

Oui, parce que pour ce qui est du mental, le travail est déjà bien entamé, rit intérieurement Draco.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux familles avaient bien été obligées à un moment ou à un autre, de mettre un peu d'eau bénite dans leur vin de messe pour prendre contact l'une avec l'autre, chacun des garçons passant simultanément les vacances une fois chez l'un, une fois chez l'autre.

Il n'avait pas été facile de laisser partir Scorpius chez Saint-Parfait, mais il avait été encore plus compliqué de recevoir le jeune Albus chez eux. Astoria s'était montrée plus douce que Draco ne l'aurait cru, mais le plus difficile avait été de cacher à ses parents la présence du jeune Potter dans leur demeure, sans en parler aux enfants. Draco ne voulait pas que son fils soit impacté par les rancœurs d'une génération difficile, il jugeait qu'ils n'avaient pas à pâtir d'un passé qui avait déjà été suffisamment dévastateur et dont le monde portait encore les stigmates et les préjugés. Le jeune Albus se montrait plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru (du moins en façade car il n'était jamais en reste pour faire une bêtise s'il en avait la possibilité), et l'un des nombreux manoirs Malfoy dans lequel ils avaient élu résidence était assez grand pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de trop supporter la bouille évocatrice de bien trop de souvenirs à son goût. Les ententes entre les deux familles étaient à présent à peu près cordiales, dans les apparences au moins, pleines de bienséances, mais on n'efface pas comme ça de si vieilles querelles. Astoria et Ginny Weasley réussissaient même à échanger de vraies conversations ensemble, et une amitié semblait commencer à être envisageable.

Alors que faisait Draco à cette heure-ci dans ce quartier miteux et si peu inspirant ? Lui-même se le demandait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le poussait à avancer sans s'arrêter, se diriger vers le passage magique qui conduisait au bureau privé du Sauveur, Saint-Parfait, son rival de toujours. Potter qui était, sans aucune surprise, devenu Aurore. Et pour ne pas en rajouter et le rendre encore plus insupportable qu'il ne l'était déjà, c'était un Aurore d'exception. Lui qui avait toujours eu le sens de la justice, de la droitesse, lui qui avait toujours été le sauveur du monde, il était alors évident qu'il réussirait avec aisance à passer au-dessus de leurs différents et à pardonner un vieux rival à qui il avait refusé de serrer la main à leur première rencontre. Ce rival qui l'avait pris en grippe dès lors pendant 7 longues années, qui avait essayé d'attenter à sa vie lors de la dernière. Et qu'avait fait alors Monsieur Parfait ? Il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Quelle ironie des choses !

Une bouffée de colère inexplicable monta en Draco, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait un peu trop à Potter. De la colère, ou peut-être de la jalousie, mais ça il n'était pas prêt à se l'avouer encore. Tant de justesse était irritant, mais ça aussi, il ne l'admettrait pas de sitôt.

La rentrée scolaire était aujourd'hui, et les deux familles avaient dîné ensemble au moment de récupérer Scorpius qui venait de passer les vacances chez les Potter. Leur logis était coquet, bien loin des formes qu'avait exigée Astoria chez eux. Leur petite maison était chaleureuse, remplie de souvenirs et de photos, photos de leurs enfants, photos de la bande des griffons à la vieille époque de Poudlard, photos de familles, photos partout. Trop de souvenirs douloureux pour Draco qui avait du mal à laisser son regard parcourir les murs de cette maison qui sentait bon la lavande, et qui dégageait quelque chose de rassurant. Lui qui avait manqué d'amour, d'humanité, de rires et de présence humaine toute sa vie avait bien du mal à contempler la réussite de son rival, qui était pourtant parti avec un départ dans la vie bien plus difficile que le sien. Les couleurs étaient chaudes (ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler la chevelure flamboyante de Weasley femme, ou plutôt désormais) les étagères remplies de bric-à-brac en tout genre, souvenirs du temps de vie passé ensemble, de dessins d'enfants accrochés un peu partout aux murs et pour couronner le tout, d'articles de journaux mettant en avant le Survivant (mais ça, Draco songeait que c'était une lubie et fierté de Weasley, car pour couronner le tout, cet idiot de balafré était bourré de modestie. Ce qu'il pouvait être irritant, ragea le blond !) Le repas avait été préparé par les hôtes, qui se refusaient à embaucher un elfe de maison (surement du Granger par là!) et aurait été sûrement meilleur dans ce cas-là, mais on sentait le mal que le couple s'était donné et voilà qui rajoutait encore plus de ressentiments à Draco.

Depuis quand lui même désirait-il une vie simple, une vie remplie d'un amour qui ne passait pas que par les apparences ? Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il avait toujours désiré au fond ? Peut-être que la main tendu, ce jour-là, ce fameux jour à Harry Potter, n'était qu'une invitation à créer quelque chose de simple, comme ce que Albus et Scorpius avaient réussi à réaliser malgré la différence et les préjugés ? Peut-être avait-il réalisé trop tard le conditionnement dans lequel il avait grandit ? Les apparences, toujours les apparences, les bons contacts, les sangs-purs, les biens-pensants. Peut-être que ce jour là, ce Draco qui n'était pas encore pourri jusqu'à la moelle par les préceptes de son père, des mangemorts et du mage noir, aurait pu connaître un tout autre chemin, si ce crétin de balafré avait accepté de saisir la main qu'il avait tendue. Au lieu de ça, il avait décidé de le blesser dans son ego, dans son âme et dans sa confiance en lui.

En son for intérieur, Draco se sentit satisfait dans sa douleur. Voilà bien quelque chose que Potter n'avait pas fait de bien. Il se sentit mesquin. Et puis d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce moment de sa vie repassait en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'ils étaient obligés de se fréquenter, et encore d'ailleurs, pourquoi ce souvenir était si douloureux ?

Le blond dépassa une bande de jeunes beaucoup trop bruyant pour s'adonner à des activités saines à cette heure ci. L'un d'eux vomissait par-dessus une rangée de buissons tandis que les autres hurlaient de rire, l'air euphoriques, un autre tapant dans le dos du premier. De l'autre côté de la rue, deux adolescents, beaucoup trop jeunes eux aussi pour être dans la rue en pleine nuit noire étaient assis par terre sur un trottoir, capuche relevée sur la tête, avec des airs bien peu catholique, muets et le regardant passer d'un air mauvais, comme si la scène qui se passait face à eux était chose normale. Mais pour l'instant il fallait marcher. Le reste de la rue était désert alors il fallait marcher rapidement sur l'asphalte détérioré par les années et le manque de soins dû à l'exil du quartier.

Mais Draco se ressaisit. Ils ne pouvaient pas être si heureux après tout. Leur idylle à elle aussi n'était qu'une façade. Sinon pourquoi serait-il la, avançant sans s'arrêter, sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, vers son destin auquel il évitait de penser. Elle ne pouvait être qu'une façade, cette vie trop parfaite, trop lisse, de la parfaite petite famille vivant dans ce joli petit pavillon avec jardin coquet bien entretenu, avec leur chien qui n'était probablement même pas de race, Weasley femme rayonnante malgré son âge et ses grossesses, toujours aussi souriante et accueillante malgré leur passé. Et Saint-Potter. Avec ses cheveux jamais coiffés. Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant à ne jamais prendre soin de lui. Et sa manière de s'habiller. Pouvait-on l'élire à un concours du mauvais goût ? Avec ses pantalons moldus troués, ses jeans, avec ses tennis dont la couleur ne s'accordait jamais au t-shirt qu'il semblait avoir choisi dans son armoire au hasard, ses lunettes rondes dépassées qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir quitter telle une marque de fabrique, sa barbe naissante jamais rasée correctement, son visage anguleux criblé de rides qui n'existaient que parce qu'il souriait beaucoup trop. Et ses yeux verts. Beaucoup trop verts. Ses yeux qui semblaient percer n'importe quoi, n'importe qui, n'importe quelle âme. Ses yeux qui avaient percé l'âme de Draco comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit de faute et qu'on aurait mis sous veritaserum.

Draco ne voulait pas l'admettre. Non, il ne l'admettrait pas. Mais son corps, lui l'admettait. C'était la seule personne qui n'ait jamais réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens, à part son père et le Mage Noir, ça c'était indéniable. Il ne l'avait jamais sorti de sa tête, il pouvait même avouer qu'il l'avait toujours obsédé. Mais c'était normal, c'était de sa faute, à lui et à toute sa bande, à tout réussir mieux que tout le monde, à réussir ou lui avait toujours échoué, à lui avoir sauvé la vie alors qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Et sa mère, sa mère bien-aimé qui avait été si stupide de lui sauver la vie.

Il ne savait pas à partir de quel moment il avait commencé à détailler un peu trop Potter. A partir de quel moment ses yeux avaient commencé à courir un peu trop sur son corps, sans qu'il n'y trouve plus aucune excuse. Ah, c'était facile au début. Il suffisait de se dire qu'il relevait le mauvais goût de son rival pour avoir libre champ et le loisir de poser plus que nécessaire ses yeux sur lui. Et un jour, voilà que ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Et un jour, voilà que sa présence devenait source d'angoisse, source de tension. Il ne savait pas à partir de quel moment il était devenu mal à l'aise quand il croisait un peu trop longtemps son regard perçant, qu'il se retrouvait seul en sa compagnie dans la même pièce, quand Astoria et Ginny décidaient d'aller discuter cuisine, ou jardin, et s'exilaient presque joyeusement de leur côté. A partir de quel moment dans ces rares moments solitaires, l'odeur de l'haleine alcoolisée ou caféinée de Potter avait le don de le mettre en émoi. A partir de quel moment il était parcouru d'un courant électrique à chaque fois que leurs coudes avaient le malheur de se frôler, ou qu'il fallait se serrer la main en arrivant et en repartant.

Draco n'était pas sûr que son émoi soit partagé, bien que quelques signes lui semblaient évident. Sous la fausse bienséance, les pics acerbes étaient là pour faire mal, pour attaquer, ils n'étaient pas synonymes du fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être amis, non, ça ça aurait été presque possible, s'il n'y avait pas cette tension présente à chaque fois, cette tension douloureuse presque, qui donnait envie à Draco de se jeter sur Harry Potter pour lui exploser ses maudites lèvres trop pulpeuses, avec les poings, ou avec sa bouche, avec ses dents, les déchirer et les détruire une bonne fois pour toutes afin que plus jamais elles ne lui donnent envie de l'embrasser. Il n'était pas sûr que son émoi soit partagé, Harry semblait lui aussi laisser traîner son regard perçant trop longtemps dans sa nuque, quand on croyait Draco perdu dans ses pensées, observant les enfants, le repas, sa femme, ou un dessin sur le mur, leur regard se croisant parfois, bien que le brun ne baissa jamais le regard. Cette tension était-elle dû à une réciprocité de ce sentiment troublant ? Du courant d'une vieille rancune, ou peut-être de quelque chose de bien plus effrayant que ça qui semblait les animer ? Les pics étaient-ils le reflet de la frustration des deux hommes de ne pas réussir à se comprendre, à se saisir, à se sortir l'un l'autre de leurs pensées ?

Les premières rencontres entre les deux hommes étaient emplies de malaise, les conversations essentiellement basées sur les enfants et les blancs étaient fréquents, chacun cherchant à jauger l'autre, à comparer quel chemin de vie chacun avait emprunté. Pourtant, Draco avait toujours eu l'impression que son ancien rival était plus maître de la situation que lui, même chez eux, à la demeure. Par la suite, malgré la tournure cordiale que leurs entretiens avaient prise, la relation restait toujours contrôlée, distante. Et Draco ne s'avouerait pas que ça le plongeait dans un malaise profond. Il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à revoir le binoclard, mais en même temps, son esprit se retrouvait obsédé à cette idée à chaque fois que la date d'une rencontre approchait. Astoria l'avait toujours traité d'obsessionnel. Peut-être jalousait-elle qu'une autre personne soit au centre de l'attention de son mari, elle qui avait besoin d'être toujours objet de convoitise et sous les projecteurs. Weasley femme n'avait pas l'air de s'en accommoder, patiente, et laissait Astoria diriger le fil des conversations à sa guise. Un parfait couple de crétins trop gentils.

Et hier, un événement inattendu s'était produit.

...

Leurs femmes s'étaient absentées dans la pièce d'à côté, et les deux rivaux s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, à la petite table désormais silencieuse, pleine de petits gâteaux meringués. Ils ne se regardaient pas, passablement mal à l'aise. Au loin, la voix distinguée de la femme de Draco déblatérait à une vitesse ahurissante :

… puisque Draco est toujours bien trop prit au ministère et qu'il rentre à des heures impossibles à chaque fois, avec du travail par dessus la tête, je suis bien obligée d'embaucher une demi douzaine d'elfes de maison pour pouvoir m'aider dans les tâches quotidiennes, qui ferait la cuisine sinon ? Le manoir est si grand, et nous avons un enfant à élever !

Harry m'expliquait effectivement que Draco était très investi dans son travail et se montrait brillant, s'amusa la rousse.

C'est vrai, mais diriger tout un département n'est pas une mince affaire, il est souvent épuisé, et quand il rentre, je lui prépare toujours une tasse de thé à la menthe, juste comme il l'aime, révéla Astoria d'un air important.

Draco sentit monter en lui un pic d'amusement malsain, et déclara d'un ton rempli d'ironie, de sa voix traînante :

Alors Potter, comme ça je suis brillant ?

Harry eut l'air passablement mal à l'aise. Il haussa un sourcil, et déclara en soupirant :

Tais-toi, pauvre homme croulant sous le travail. Oui, je pense que tu as du avoir un sacré courage pour venir travailler au ministère après... tout ça.. et persister pour gravir les échelons. Ou bien ton égocentrisme est si élevé que tu n'y as tout simplement pas réfléchi.

Draco se sentit piqué au vif. Personne ne pouvait se douter de la difficulté d'affronter le regard des aurores, des chiens du ministère, des vieilles dans les bureaux, des confrères de la coopération magique, quand on est le fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy.

Ne cherche pas à fuir ma question, Potter, déclara le blond vexé.

Et bien... et je pense que ta présence dans ma maison est bien la preuve de mes bons sentiments à ton égard...

Draco senti la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Crétin trop gentil, trop poli, trop sincère. Le trouble était visible dans les yeux du serpent, et pendant un instant, il se fit le film de leurs années à Poudlard. La dernière année, il avait tenté de lui faire du mal, de le tuer. Et maintenant il se tenait devant lui, chez lui, et la honte lui tenaillait les tripes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que leurs genoux se frôlaient à présent sous la table, que le brun avait naturellement orienté sa position de manière à être tourné légèrement vers lui, et qu'il le dévisageait d'un air énigmatique.

Tu sais, quand j'ai trop à faire au ministère et qu'une enquête est trop complexe, pour éviter d'être dérangé, j'ai un bureau privé à côté de Camden Town.

Ah oui ? Répondit le blond d'un air distrait, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

Oui. Demain, c'est la rentrée, tu n'as pas l'obligation de te presser pour rentrer rapidement j'imagine ?

Non, j'imagine.

Draco ne voyait pas où Potter voulait en venir, à lui parler de ça subitement. Il était vrai qu'il croisait rarement son rival au Ministère, et tout à coup cela prenait du sens. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit l'explication qu'il cherchait dans l'instant.

Que dirais-tu de passer prendre un thé, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu appréciais ça, ou peut-être quelque chose de plus fort, après le travail demain soir ? Je t'expliquerai comment accéder à mon local.

Draco resta un instant interdit. Son cerveau essayait de faire toutes les connexions de la demande, sans parvenir à allumer les lumières aux bons étages. Que lui demandait le brun ? Il leva un regard perdu vers lui. Les yeux verts de ce dernier étaient assombris par ses pupilles bien trop dilatées, et leur intensité ne laissait aucun doute à un malentendu. Il savait. Il connaissait Draco. Il l'avait toujours compris. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ils disaient ce que les mots n'étaient pas capables de prononcer. Draco ressenti soudainement un courant électrique au travers de tout son corps, partant du genou collé à celui de Potter, dont il venait subitement de prendre conscience, pour le glacer sur place. Il s'entendit répondre d'une voix lointaine :

C'est d'accord...

Et lui-même n'avait pas la force de s'expliquer pourquoi il répondait à l'affirmative. Son esprit bloquait en permanence les idées, les envies, les pensées qui voulaient franchir le cap de cette barrière. Il sentit son sexe se durcir légèrement sous l'intensité du regard enflammé de Potter et se détesta de n'avoir pas autant de contrôle sur son corps que sur son esprit.

...

Draco dépassa un autre groupe de jeunes adolescents, qui avaient en laisse deux gros chiens, typés molosses, aux oreilles coupées bien trop courtes pour que ça ne soit réalisé par un professionnel, et les canidés grondèrent dans son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes, surtout que son pas était de moins en moins assuré au fur et à mesure du fait qu'il accédait bientôt à son but. Mais quel but ? Il arrivait bientôt devant l'entrée magique de l'immeuble de Potter. Au fin fond d'un grand parking presque vide, se tenait dans un renforcement de bâtiment la porte d'un ascenseur moldu. Regardant discrètement à droite et à gauche si personne n'était présent dans les parages, Draco sortit sa baguette et envoya rapidement de la magie sur l'interphone, qui affichait les noms des résidents de manière banale, la technologie semblant plutôt moderne. Tout à coup l'écran changea, et une liste de noms différents s'afficha. Il n'eut qu'à sélectionner Potter, et à entrer dans l'appareil, qui l'envoya directement devant la porte de ce qui devait être le studio de son rival.

Le stress lui nouait les entrailles et il se refusait toujours l'autorisation à réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, et à pourquoi il le faisait. Il refusait d'admettre le sentiment d'excitation qui grondait au fond de lui, et l'impatience de découvrir ce que Potter attendait de leur visite, bien qu'il en ai déjà l'idée, bien au fond de lui. D'un geste presque robotique, il se força à toquer à la porte.

* * *

J'aimerais des avis sincères, sur les améliorations que je peux apporter, que ce soit à cette fiction ou à la qualité de mon écriture, sur les fautes de grammaire ou la redondance des passages, en fait n'importe quel avis et critique sera lue, écouté et entendue et surtout la bienvenue. A bientôt pour la suite.

Warrlan.


End file.
